


The Changing Room

by Breezy_Bee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Changing Room, F/M, Lingerie, Loki/reader - Freeform, NSFW, One-Shot, Public Sex, mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezy_Bee/pseuds/Breezy_Bee
Summary: I nearly jumped out of my skin. The words were low and spoken into my ear from behind me. They startled me because I was supposed to be in the changing room by myself. I should have known better.





	The Changing Room

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this imagine on tumblr!  
> https://imagine-loki.tumblr.com/post/185576667244/imagine-going-lingerie-shopping-with-loki-and-he

“I rather like this one, love.”

I nearly jumped out of my skin. The words were low and spoken into my ear from behind me. They startled me because I was supposed to be in the changing room _by myself._ I should have known better.

“Loki,” I breathed. “You aren’t supposed to be in here.”

He chuckled quietly, wrapping his arms around my waist and meeting my eyes in the mirror. One hand was splayed flat across my stomach while the other rested just under my breasts. My breath hitched in my throat.

“This is a ladies dressing room,” I croaked out. “As in, ladies only.”

He just shook his head and pulled me back into him. “I care not for the rules of modesty,” he whispered, his lips brushing against the shell of my ear with every syllable.

I shivered. He noticed. A smile broke out on his handsome face. _Gods, but he was perfect._ And for some unknown reason, he’d chosen me.

“I meant what I said,” he said, nodding towards my reflection. “You are absolutely... _stunning.”_

A blush erupted on my cheeks, his words making me squirm. I had never worn anything like this for _anyone_ before. I took a moment to study my reflection, trying to see myself the way Loki apparently did. I could appreciate the way the soft, forest green lace complimented my summer tanned skin. It was a babydoll style with a pretty satin bow detail on the bust line. It fell around my upper thighs and felt sinful on my bare skin.

I could admit that I looked sexy. I could see the appeal. And I could _feel_ how much he liked it. I licked my lips and his eyes followed the motion hungrily. My breathing was already erratic and he hadn’t even done anything but look at me. He dropped his head and pressed his lips to my shoulder. He raised a hand up and slid the strap out of the way of his mouth. I sighed and tilted my head to side, giving him more room to work with.

His other hand slid up until it was cupping my breast through the lace of my lingerie. I swallowed as he squeezed the mound lightly before rolling my nipple in his fingers. I licked my lips again and bit my lip when I felt his teeth scrape across my shoulder. I reached and arm up to cradle his head, sliding my fingers through his long, dark hair. _Fuck_ , but he knew exactly what I liked. He knew exactly how to stoke my fire.

The hand that had moved my strap aside glided down my arm and toyed with the hem of the babydoll. I fought a moan, reminding myself that we were in a public changing room. I was biting my lip so hard by the time he finally slipped his hand into my panties that I was sure it was going to bleed. He lifted his head to stare at me in the mirror.

His mouth found my ear, lightly nipping at the lobe before moving up to murmur, “Watch. Watch what I can do to you.”

His words alone set me ablaze. But then his fingers started working my clit and I was lost. I flung my head back, but he nudged it forward again.

_“Watch me,”_ he urged.

I obediently lifted my head and watched in the mirror as he worked my body into a frenzy. It was getting harder and harder to keep my cries quiet as he pushed me towards an orgasm. I was panting with the effort it was taking to stay silent. I gave a little whine and his eyes locked on mine in the glass.

“Shhh,” he entreated, raising his hand from my breast to cover my mouth. “Someone will hear and spoil our fun.”

I nodded against his hand and sucked in a harsh breath through my nose. I definitely didn’t want anyone to hear. Because I had never been so turned on in my life and I didn’t want this to end. There was something about the risk of being caught. It made the whole experience so much hotter.

His hand smothered the cry I gave when I abruptly tumbled over the precipice. The orgasm hit me out of nowhere, the typical build up totally absent. Instead it washed over me like a violent water fall. I leaned into him, needing his support to stay up right.

“Do you think you can be quiet?”

I nodded and was rewarded by him removing his hand from my mouth. I felt him withdraw his fingers from my folds and push my panties over my hips before his hands disappeared behind me. A moment later I heard the sound of him tugging his zipper down and my heart rate picked up in anticipation of what was to come.

I let out a shuddering breath when I felt the head of his cock brush against my backside. He used one hand to spread my legs and I took the cue to bend over ever so slightly, pressing my hands flat against the surface of the mirror.

“Good girl,” he cooed, sliding his cock through my wetness. After a couple of passes, he pushed into my waiting pussy.

“ _Fuck.”_

I exhaled as quietly as I could _,_ loving how full I felt. This angle stretched me in a way made me aware of every inch of him. I wiggled a bit, adjusting to his size. He held still, giving me a moment. Once I was ready, I clamped down on him with my internal muscles, causing him to growl softly. I just clenched them again with a grin. The grin faded into a dropped jaw when he pulled back and slammed into me.

He began a hard, steady tempo.

“Watch,” he demanded. “Look how perfect we are together.”

I was beyond words as he reached a hand around me and started rubbing my swollen clit. I wanted to drop my head, but I was spellbound by the sight we made. I couldn’t look away. His eyes were burning with an intensity that almost scared me. There was so much emotion playing across his face, I could have drowned in it if I let myself. I chose to drown in the feelings instead.

This time there was a build up to my orgasm. And he could read me like a book. His thrusts became frantic and his fingers doubled their speed. Higher and higher he brought me. And then I was there. One last thrust and I fell apart underneath him, my mouth dropping further open in a silent scream. I was still falling when I felt him finish inside me.

We stayed put for a moment, both of us panting as we tried to regain our breath. He smiled at me and I returned it with a small giggle. He pulled out of me and I bent over to pull my panties up while he righted his own clothes. I stepped away from the mirror and finally turned around to face him.

He drew me in for a kiss with a hand on my cheek. It was soft and sweet. It was perfect. He was grinning and his eyes were dancing with mischief when he pulled away.

“I think you should get that one,” he told me, fingering the strap that was still hanging halfway down my arm.

I gave him a half hearted swat and laughed.

I was definitely going to get this one.


End file.
